The object of the present invention is a method of granulating aerogels.
Aerogels, particularly those with a porosity above 60% and a density of less than 0.6 g/cu.cm display extremely low thermal conductivity and are therefore used as a heat insulating material, as is described in EP-A-0 171 722, as catalysts or as catalyst carriers and also as adsorption material. Furthermore, by virtue of their very low refraction index for solid substances, it is known to use them for Cerenkov detectors. Further, by reason of their particular acoustic impedance, the literature describes a possible use as an impedance adaptation means, for example in the ultrasound range.
It is also possible for them to be used as carriers for effective substances in pharmacy or agriculture.